When I Look at You
by SlytherinPrincess87
Summary: Pinning her down he started kissing her lips, down her jaw line and her neck, She moaned at the attention of his lips on her skin. He kissed her bare skin on her breasts.
1. Chapter 1

**When I look at You**

**Disclaimer**

**Okay yeah this may seem cheesey, but it's a lemon, so who can go wrong there, ey.**

**RnR**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long

'Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

No matter how long Kurt Wagner has been with the X-men, he still felt alone.

The only light in his life, was his best friend, Kitty Pryde. He loved her more than just a friend, she saw him in a way no one else did.

Sitting on the balcony in the outer part of his room, he perched and watched the shooting stars, it was August and very hot. He had his shirt off and only in boxers. With his fur, though it didn't help much. Glued to his thoughts he didn't even notice a young brown haired girl with beautiful blue eyes, in her underwear and a sports bra standing next to him.

"Hey' Kurt."

He jumped almost falling over. "Katzchan. You scared me..." He looked her up and down.

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

"Vhy are you only in your undervear?"

"It's like really hot. Your like in your boxers, whats like the difference?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm in my own room." He smiled back."Sides it's late shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

She stretched. "Yeah probably, we like have danger room session in the morning, before school, but I like couldn't get you off my mind.."

He blushed, though the red didn't show through his fur.

"Vhy me, mein katzchan?"

She walked over to him and leaned against the balcony, leaning up against him a bit.

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

"You have been like acting totally weird lately, even around me, did l like do something wrong?"

"Nein nein , of course not. I just,...I just feel alone in zis vorld."

"Why?"

"Katzchan,vhose going to love a blue furry freak like me, I have no place in this world, I'm all lone."

"You have me."

"As a friend."

"When I look at you, I don't see the demon that others see, I see you, beyond the fur. I like….i like love you."

He looked at her, in shock, stepping back onto the floor of his room, he stood in front of Kitty. He cupped her face and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his head, jumping up so her her legs were wrapped around his torso, he held her up, teleporting to his bed.

Pinning her down he started kissing her lips, down her jaw line and her neck, She moaned at the attention of his lips on her skin. He kissed her bare skin on her breasts.

"Ich liebe dish mein katzchan."

"Then like show me."

"Are you sure?"

The look in her eyes, didn't make him ask again,

When I look at you, I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Kitty Phased off her sport bra. Kurt's eyes grew wide, he took a nipped in his mouth, careful not to be her with his fang, but gently nibble, suck and lick with friction, she moaned, His hand slid down her stomach, Entering her Panties, He began to rub her clit,

Kitty grabbed his hair, moaning a little louder, he switched nipples giving the other one the same attention.

Kurt started to kiss down his rib cage and her stomach, he reached her panties, and slid them off her, He spread her legs, she put her knees up. Burying his face in her vagina. His tongue exploring, finally reaching her clit, wear her teased her. Hearing her whimper and moan his name, turned him on. A tent was pitched in his boxers, all hard just for her.

He slipped his finger in his core, she let out a moan, Kurt started pumping away, while teasing her clit.

"Kurt." She whined.

He mumbled something in German. Pumping faster and finally suck hard on her clit, Kitty exploded . Kurt licked up her juices, pulling out his finger, sucking it clean.

He kicked off her boxers, listening to her pant though he didn't let her catch her breath, he drove his tongue in her mouth, quickly inserting the virgin, his dick was thick a long. She let out a cry her back arching,

Kissing away the tears.

Kitty sobbed till the pain turned to pleasure, She bucked her hips, signaling him to start moving. His tail wrapped around her thigh. Their kisses were passionate and hot, he thrusted in and out of her slowly at first Kitty had wrapped her legs around his back, pushing him further into her, letting out moans, he grunted and growled. His dick on his was the only thing that wasn't furry. The smacking of their bodies against each other, the rhythm they slid up against each other felt like matching puzzle piece. Sparks in their kisses,

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

Kitty finally reached her limit, as well did Kurt, They both came, he filled her with his seed, pulling out, kissing him lips once more, as she experienced her first sexual high of an orgasm. Kurt laid on his side, Kissing her shoulder, she looked at him, and rolled over, cuddling in his arms.

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I  
I look…

"Did you like use protection?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tell me if you want a chapter two, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I look at You**

**Disclaimer**

**SlytherinPrincess87**

**This was requested by Andytheblacksheep…. I hope this is to your liking. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2.**

The question of protection was brought up, and answered in silence. An obvious no.

Kitty lay curled up in Kurt's arms after their night of passion. His arms wrapped around her slender body an his tail around her ankle. All was good, all was serene…

Within the days that passed Kurt and Kitty seemed to be all over one another, it was rather disturbing for others to watch. Kitty would sneak into Kurt's room at night and make love, they used protection every time, hoping the first time, wouldn't cost them.

Kissing her neck, and nibbling on her earlobe, she phased him out of his clothes, leaving him bare. He hovered over her naked body, giving her sweet kisses, before he would enter her. She gasped a moan, and bit her lip. He would thrust in and out of her, making her moan his name. He's growl in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She would thrust along with him ,moving her body along his in a rhythmic dance. His tail curled and slid up and down her leg.

XX

Two weeks have passed, and everything still seemed to be going good, that is until Kitty woke up in the middle of the night, phased from her lovers arms and ran to the bathroom in nothing ut her underwear and a shirt. She threw up in the toilet bowl…

Stomach flu maybe, Rogue did have the flu last week, maybe she caught the flu. Kitty went back to bed thinking nothing of it…

Several times a day and each night Kitty would throw up, starting to worry that maybe just maybe that one night did cost them. She went to Hank McCoy, since if she was then a non mutant doctor would not be wise.

"What are your symptoms Kitty.

"I like, keep throwing up, I feel sick to my stomach a lot but other than that I like, feel just fine."

"Hmm, have you been sexually active?"

Kitty looked down, and blushed. "There was one time we didn't use a condom, because like the heat of the moment, but we like have been safe every other time, I like swear."

"Yes, well it only takes that one time." He handed her a cup and sent he to the restroom. Exiting the room she handed the urine to Hank.

Testing if she was pregnant, only took a few minutes but to Kitty seemed like forever….she was praying she wasn't, hoping to God that she got lucky and didn't fully fuck up her and Kurt's life.

Hank came back in the room. He sat down, and sighed… "You're pregnant."

Tears welled up in her eyes, she nodded left the X-mansions hospital.

Sweaty hands and nervousness hit Kitty she had to tell Kurt, she hoped he wouldn't dump and leave her alone to deal with this alone, she hoped he loved her enough to stick around...but they were only 17, well he was 18. but they had their whole life and now they have….

XXX

Kitty phased through Kurt's room, while he was hanging from the ceiling reading.

"Hey Katzchen, vas up, besides me?" she smiled with a toothy grin. Kitty looked away with her arms over her stomach.

He jumped down.

"Keety, vas vrong are you okay?"

"I'm like , well do you remember our first night together?"

"Of course."

"Well that one time….what I like mean is, I'm like Pregnant." She cried.

Kurt was in a bit of shock, and who wouldn't be. But he hugged his Kitten.

"It'll be okay, Keety. You have me, zhrough all zhis, vas ever you decide."

"Well I'm like not getting an abortion that's murder, no...I'm like going to keep it...hoping there is a we in that conclusion.

"Ja, zhere is a ve. Ich Liebe Dich Katzchen."

"I love you too."

A few months have passed, there was an out burst and everyone taking about Kitty being pregnant.

Today was the day she got to see hers and Kurt's baby on the monitor

XX

Laying on he table with cold jelly her stomach, she looked up at the screen with Kurt by her side…

"Uh. Ich could be vrong here but eet looks like zhere is more zhan one." Kurt sain in her German accent.

"Hmm..Congratulations you two, you're having triplets."

"As in three?" They said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That chapter two, there will be a third don't worry. Read and Review.


End file.
